falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Fort
(main gate) (drawbridge) (Caesar's tent) (weather mon. st. ext) (weather mon. st. int) (Securitron vault) |footer = }} "City of Lost Angels" |Lee Oliver in All or Nothing, or No Gods, No Masters if you upgraded the securitron army}} Fortification Hill (named The Fort in the Pip-Boy) is a vast and heavily fortified base for Caesar's Legion on the east bank of the Colorado River, which serves as Caesar's main base of operations during his war against the NCR. Here, the Legion prepares for its second assault on the NCR at Hoover Dam. This is also the location where the platinum chip is used to install the upgrades to the securitrons, as the Fort is built above Mr. House's secret bunker. Caesar himself is stationed here, along with his Praetorian guards and the bulk of the Legion's Mojave forces in preparation for the upcoming battle. Layout To reach the Fort, the Courier must use the barge at Cottonwood Cove. However, it cannot be taken until certain events take place in-game. The Courier must either be invited when exiting The Tops after completing Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, Vulpes Inculta (or Alerio if they have already killed Vulpes, who will comment on this) will be waiting outside, or if For the Republic, Part 2 has been completed to the part one must report to Colonel Moore to inform her that the Great Khans have been dealt with. On either side of the entrance are sleeping tents. To the north of the entrance past the tents is a small bar. In the center of the camp are the arena and Caesar's tent. To the southwest, there are more tents, another bar, and the weather monitoring station, which includes Mr. House's secret bunker. Standing on top of the hill near the entrance will allow a view of other tents and structures off in the distance that cannot be visited. If the Courier has not yet been invited, the guards at the Fort may be hostile. If they travel to Cottonwood Cove with Boone, Boone will immediately attack all legionaries on sight, causing them to turn on the player character (unless a Legion disguise is worn). Legion arena The Legion arena is a small pit made of walls of scrap metal put together to form a post-apocalyptic colosseum. Here the Courier, if male, can fight slaves and captured NCR soldiers to the death for the amusement of Caesar's legionaries. Females will be told they are not allowed to fight in the arena and will not have this option. The only exceptions are choosing to kill Benny (if he hadn't been dealt with at The Tops) by fighting him in the arena, as a part of the quest Render Unto Caesar, or by fighting Lupa the dog in the arena, in order to earn her brain. Notable loot * 500 surplus 5.56mm rounds - At the end of the northeast trench seen when first entering the fort. * Lupa's brain - Lupa must be killed for her brain. Antony may be spoken to while standing beside her, to arrange an arena fight with Lupa, for the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog. Alternatively, Lupa may be attacked where she stands, but it will turn everyone at the camp hostile. Lupa's brain increases Rex's DT by 10. * Caesar's armor - Worn by Caesar. * Assuming he hasn't yet been killed by the player character, Benny will have his suit and Maria, a unique 9mm pistol. * Legion slave ledger - On a table in the left hand side of Caesar's tent, in the right hand corner by some empty metal shelves. Related quests Notes * If choosing to fight Benny to the death in the arena, both participants will have machetes. He will have Maria on him when he is dead. * The Legionary guarding the entrance to Robert House's bunker pronounces Caesar with a soft "c" sound, unlike all the other Legionaries, who use a hard "k" sound. * There is a Museum of Technology poster in the first room of the weather monitoring station. * This location is actually far larger than the area that can be accessed. From various locations throughout the camp, one can see that the tents of the Legion stretch out far across the land surrounding the camp, though the gates to these areas are marked as "inaccessible." * Lupa's dead body will remain in the arena unless her brain is removed. * Blood spurts out of the training dummies when attacked with a power fist. * There is a crucified trooper on the left upon entering the gate. * The Legion has a strict policy of eradicating all use of drugs and alcohol among their men. Despite this, Legion officers and troops around the camp may be seen drinking beer. * If everyone in the Fort is killed with Boone present, he will acknowledge the death of Caesar and will proceed with a conversation about it. Appearances The Fort appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Fort is based on the real world location of Fortification Hill, located on the Arizona side of Lake Mead, overlooking the Hoover Dam. Bugs * If Vulpes Inculta is killed after the Mark is given, and then becoming vilified by the Legion before traveling to the Fort the first time, going there will result in random resets of the reputations with other factions in the game (at least on the map). * You may not regain all your weapons upon leaving the Fort, so make sure you save before you attempt to leave. * After leaving Caesar's tent, Cursor Lucullus may have completely disappeared, making it impossible to leave the fort or retrieve your equipment. :*This can be fixed on PC by simply using "Prid ID" and then "Moveto player" * Sometimes, if you have Boone waiting outside Fortification Hill, the guard outside Caesar's tent, the dog near him and everybody inside Caesar's tent except Caesar himself will be hostile. To prevent this, you must have previously kicked Boone from your party. * If you leave the Fort after having the platinum chip returned to you by Caesar, the guard will take the chip. If you return to the Lucky 38 and kill Mr. House (not sure if it matters, but the demonstration of the securitron upgrades had not been initiated), the platinum chip will be added back to your inventory. Fast traveling back to the fort will initiate the same dialogue as trying to leave with the platinum chip. Choose the option to stay and they will not confiscate any of your items, leaving you fully equipped. * Sometimes you will be randomly killed by the guards when you walk up to the tent. * Sometimes the Praetorian guards in Caesar's tent will randomly attack even if you have the Mark of Caesar. * When you try to leave the Fort by clicking on the gate, it will not trigger Cursor Lucullus to ask you if you are ready to leave. * After following Benny to the Fort and choosing the option to crucify him, upon returning to the drawbridge it is possible to see two Bennys one on the cross and another standing by it, the one standing by it can be talked to and untied. If you untie him, you gain good Karma. * There are a great many problems with corpses in the Fort. Any ash piles left in the Fort will respawn their inventories upon returning, as will some non-ash pile corpses. Any normally killed soldiers may also spawn alive upon returning. Non-ash pile corpses also have a habit of vanishing not long after you've killed them, even if you don't leave the area. * When exiting the Fort with a companion, unique weapons that were confiscated may be duplicated in the companion's inventory. * Occasionally, if you have a weapon drawn when you fast travel to the Fort and you disarm when asked by the guard, your hands will remain in the position that they would be in for the weapon you had drawn, even though the weapon is absent. This can be fixed by pressing the reload button, which will bring up your fists. The conditions and specifics for this glitch are unknown. * Sometimes upon entering the Fort after wiping the Legion forces stationed there, a Powder Ganger will appear at the draw bridge. He will be hostile and will be wearing simple Powder Ganger armor with a stormchaser hat. * If you kill everyone in the Fort (not counting slaves or children) every time you re-enter, the dead bodies will respawn, dead, in the same spot you killed them but with new items on their inventories. * The area in and around the Fort may be extremely choppy when you first arrive there. * You can drop any weapons or chems you don't want to be confiscated if you bring up your Pip-Boy as soon as the area is loaded. The guard will confiscate your equipment after you close your Pip-Boy. Then you can pick up the gear you dropped and use it in the Fort. * It is possible to fast travel with the platinum chip in your inventory by defeating Lupa in the arena during the Rex companion quest. * When entering the Fort for the first time with Arcade Gannon in your party, his scripted dialogue relating to For Auld Lang Syne may interrupt the dialogue with the legionary main gate guard where he asks you to disarm and relinquish banned items. If this happens, the conversation with the main gate guard won't start unless you talk to the guard yourself, and you'll get to keep your weapons and banned items. You can even draw weapons or use said items in front of the Legion without them becoming hostile. Gallery FortificationHill.jpg|Fortification Hill in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas Legion Massive Black 4.jpg|Concept art by Massive Black Legion Massive Black 5.jpg Legion Massive Black 6.jpg Caesars tent.jpg|Caesar's tent Ceasar's court.jpg|Caesar's court Legion Arena.jpg|Legion arena Weather monitoring station.jpg|Weather monitoring station WC You and What Army.jpg|Entrance to the Securitron vault I Hear You Knocking.jpg|The broken howitzer at The Fort Category:The Fort Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Das Fort es:El Fuerte it:Il Forte nl:The Fort pl:Fort pt:Fortification Hill ru:Форт uk:Форт zh:Fortification Hill